


Thunderbirds: Welcome to the jungle

by pokeranger21



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Jumanji Crossover, Thunderbirds AU, i don't know why i keep getting this ideas when i'm trying to do school work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Ever since their father disappeared a few months ago, things haven't been easy for his sons, so grandma Tracy brought them a game hoping that they'll bond. little did she know that the game is more than it seems. follows Jumanji: Welcome to the jungle
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	Thunderbirds: Welcome to the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> ok, here we go into yet another AU, so in this Jeff has only been missing for a few months, not 8 years so the ages are:
> 
> Scott:26, Virgil:24, John:22, Gordon:18, Alan:16

Grandma Tracy sighed as she watched her grandsons have yet another argument, this was the fourth time this week. Usually, as brothers they would argue, especially when they were younger but as they got older they grew out of it. But ever since her son had disappeared a few months ago, tensions had been running high and it affected the boys the most, it was as if they forgot how to be brothers, she thought back to the game she had found in an antique shop 'Jumanji', it was a 5-player game and hopefully, the boys will play it together, stepping out of the shadows she decided to break the argument up.  
"Alright, that's enough boys" she glared at them as if daring them to speak"I know things have been tough for the past few months, but you have to stop arguing like your 4 years old. You guys are a team and at the moment you're not acting like one, or brothers for that matter"  
"but grandma-" Scott said but she silenced him with a look and took out the game/p  
"I found this game and I expect you to play it as a family. Understand?"  
"yes grandma," they said together, she nodded and handed the game to alan who ran off to the game room, after a quick glare the others quickly followed. Scott made a detour to the bathroom, but by the time the others had reached the game room alan had already set it up to the character selection, they grabbed a remote each and sat down on the floor and choose their characters, quickly reading through their skills  
"bags on seaplane McDonough, plus he's a pilot," alan said and choose the character  
"whatever, I choose professor Sheldon Oberon, since I'm the smartest" john bragged  
Virgil rolled his eyes "sure, I choose Bravestone, cause I'm the bravest"  
"I choose franklin Finbar, since he's a zoologist, he can be a big help," Gordon said and choose him  
"as if we're going to be in a jungle" Virgil retorted  
"you don't know that" Gordon shot back  
"whatever" Virgil said rolling his eyes as Scott entered "hurry up Scotty, we've already chosen our characters"  
Scott grabbed a remote and looked to see who was left "ruby roundhouse?! No way. Virgil swap with me"  
"no way, you snooze you loose"  
"uuggh, john?"  
"nuh-uh," John said shaking his head  
"Allie? Gordo?" Scott pleaded  
"no way big brother, I'm happy with my character," Gordon said and Alan nodded his head in agreement  
"fine" Scott grumbled and choose his character and alan clicked 'start' soon the loading screen came up, but the sound of drums filled the room "Gordon stop it"  
"it's not me!" Scott turned around and saw that Gordon indeed not drumming, and he didn't see any of the others doing it either  
"It must be coming from the game," John said  
"but it sounds like it's in the room," Virgil said looking around as the drums became louder and faster  
"uhh, guys?" Alan called, the brothers turned around and saw that Alan was being sucked in the game  
"Alan!" they yelled but realized that they were also being sucked in, there was a huge flash of light and soon the room was empty leaving only the discarded controllers.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is short, but the next chapters will be longer


End file.
